


The Chosen & the Warrior (Songfic)

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Die unendliche Geschichte | The Neverending Story - Michael Ende, The Neverending Story (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bravery, Coming of Age, Courage, Disney, Fanart, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Inspired by Music, Loyalty, M/M, One Shot, Quests, Self Confidence, Self-Discovery, Song Lyrics, Song: Loyal Brave True (Christina Aguilera), Songfic, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: One-Shot songfic for Christina Aguilera's "Loyal Brave True" focusing on the thoughts, feelings and trials through the eyes of Atreyu and Bastian on their united journey and destiny.
Relationships: Atréju | Atreyu/Bastian Balthasar Bux
Kudos: 2





	The Chosen & the Warrior (Songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Just happened to listen to the song again today and think of the Neverending Story at the same time and how both correspond so well. This is not my first story based around this song, check out my "Android Kikaider" one too. Writing this one on a quick flash of inspiration. "The Neverending Story" is property of Michael Ende and the song belongs to Disney. The artwork of Atreyu and Bastian was done by © Suraza Sketches. Hope you enjoy it and do leave reviews!

The Chosen Child sees the swathe of the Nothing across Fantastica's ever decaying prosperity-drained realm. The words of a heavenly sacrosanct young girl ringing in his ears, heart beating in time to that of another, of a young warrior with a quest to fulfill. 

* * *

_War is not freedom_   
_Over my shoulder_   
_I see a clearer view_

* * *

The Green-skin warrior, a boy with a fiery courage, cast his eyes looking back upon his village laying on the Grassy Ocean. One hand grasped around the sacred AURYN trusted to him by the Childlike Empress. The quest miles ahead he was warned to be perilous. Clutching the reins of his bold white steed, Artax, the warrior breathed deeply before riding away. 

"I am Atreyu of the Green-skin Tribe-I will be worthy of the Glory. For my people and my home!"

* * *

_All for my family_   
_Reason I'm breathing_   
_Everything to lose_

* * *

Bastian found himself torn from Fantastica's entrancing and continually luring dimensions when the clock struck one. Hunger and cold pressing, urging him to leave the quest within the book for another time until he returned home, to all the neglectfulness and emptiness of his world. His hands stopping before the book fell into his satchel. 

"No!" he shouted in the deathly quietness of the school attic. "Atreyu wouldn't give up just because things were getting a little rough. What I've started I must finish. I've gone too far to turn back. Regardless of what may happen, I have to go forward."

* * *

_Should I ask myself in the water_   
_What a warrior would do?_   
_Tell me, underneath my armor_   
_Am I loyal, brave and true?_   
_Am I loyal, brave and true?_

* * *

The sickening black claws of Fear threatened to sink into Atreyu's body as he slowly proceeded forward under the domineering lifeless gaze of the two sphinxes. At any moment he could be struck down before breath left his throat. His nerves enduring the deepening echoes as the Great Riddle Gate lay in wait before him. Armor and bones of previous souls who dared to cross strewn the path. He dashed forward!

* * *

_Losing is easy_   
_Winning takes bravery_   
_I am a tiger's fool_

* * *

A small yet promising light against the darkness surrounding him, Bastian found himself enveloped in confusion as he realized the power contained within him. The soaring unlimited rush of creation tinged with the intimidating truth that Fantastica's existence, the seed of multitudes of dreams lay solely in his hands. In his open palm Moon Child presented him a curious gift, a grain of sand, the only piece remaining of her infinite realm. No sooner had it come to his possession, a flame sprouted to Bastian's astonishment. A seed it truly was and through him, came the life of a new land.

Still, a hidden shame kept Bastian from telling the truth to Moon Child, Why he did not come when she called. 

"I was ashamed to let you see me," he admitted. "Somebody strong and brave and handsome- maybe a prince-anyway, not someone like me."

* * *

_Out in the open_   
_No one to save me_   
_The kindest of whispers are cruel_

* * *

His drive to get out of the City of the Old Emperors tested Bastian's bravery and zeal. His mind tormented by the heart-shattering image of his friend Atreyu, whom he blindly betrayed and wounded, stoic as he bled. A clap of thunder causing him to cast eyes up to the darkened heavens. The ground under him trembling from the incredible rolls as lighting flashed, followed by rainfall. 

As the water flowed off his cheeks, Bastian's face became firm. Digging a hole large enough to lay the weapon which he struck his friend to rest, to never be used for a vile purpose ever again. 

"Sikanda," his tone unflinching. "I am taking leave of you forever. Never again shall anyone draw you against a friend. No one shall find you here, until what you and I have done is forgotten."

He continued forward through the lonely darkness.

* * *

_Should I ask myself in the water_   
_What a warrior would do?_   
_Tell me, underneath my armor_   
_Am I loyal, brave and true?_   
_Am I loyal, brave and true?_

* * *

The House of Change had been a beacon for Bastian as he trudged forward, through despair and the guilt of his own sins. Dame Eyola showered him with hospitality and a warm comfort he only knew once early in life, a motherly love he feared never to feel again. That he learned was the final wish he had to make, his true desire. The Water of Life on Fantastica's borders, his hostess said, was where he would not only find his way back to his world, yet that what he sought so earnestly.

"Your last wish will guide you. Don't lose it," Dame Eyola told Bastian as she calmly stilled his doubtful self. "Don't let it worry you," she said before he retired to sleep.

At dawn, he caught on final glance at the wondrous life-emanating house before seeing Winter had come and the house now closed off. Dame Eyola's words illuminating his soul as his will motivated him to march on through the freezing cold. Alone though he was, he could not deny the guiding presence seeming to smile on his cause.

* * *

_Cold is the morning_   
_Warm is the dream_   
_Chasing the answers_   
_'Til I can't sleep_   
_Will I be stronger_   
_Or will I be weak_   
_When you're not with me?_

* * *

He had freely given up AURYN, which had been the door he had sought. Emerging from the Water of Life his true self, proud and of enlightened spirit. His heart lifted on seeing his friends Atreyu and Falkor alive and beside him again. The gate to his world open, Bastian's time in Fantastica reached its conclusion. Atreyu nobly declared to take the mantle of storyteller for his friend, so that the stories-the lifeblood of Fantastica would never dissipate. His very name passing his lips high in dignity, Bastian hurled himself through the darkness, taking with him as much of the sacred water as he needed for his world and the ones who needed it most. 

The silence of the attic greeted him upon coming to. None of the familiar noises of the usual school day hung on his ears. Bastian ran home to see his father, the pain and draining force of the _odyssey_ not so much as stopped him until he reached his house. His father's arms enveloping him as though the boy had been long lost only to learn he had never been gone at all. Tears brimming in his eyes, a surprise to Bastian as much as his father's caring humility-something else he thought long deprived of. Newly made promises and solace passed between father and son. The Water of Life had done its purpose which Bastian wisely used it for. Yet one more wrong he knew had to be set right and he was not afraid to do it himself.

Reentering Mr. Coreander's shop again, no hint of trepidation on his face as he approached the bookseller. Confessing his crime and relating the epic adventures he faced in Fantastica's lands, the old man not showing one sliver of disbelief in his face until Bastian finished. 

"There are people who can never go to Fantastica," he said, "and others who can... And there are few who go to Fantastica and come back. Like you. And they make both worlds well again."

The heroic platitude Bastian had not expected and on mentioning his courageous friend Atreyu, Coreander nodded and took a puff from his pipe.

"You're lucky having a friend in Fantastica. God knows, it's not everybody who can say that." The remark set off a joyous flare in Bastian's soul.

Shaking hands, a fortuitous understanding and camaraderie having formed between two Fantastica explorers, Bastian left the shop promising to annually visit. Through the window, Coreander watched the former timid boy walk towards his father, a humbled and strengthened smile on his face. Somehow he had no doubt a young Green-skin warrior was smiling as well.

"Bastian Balthazar Bux," Mr. Coreander said to himself, "If I'm not mistaken, you will show many others the way to Fantastica, and they will bring us the Water of Life."

* * *

_Who am I without my armor?_   
_Standing in my father's shoes_   
_All I know is that it's harder_   
_To be loyal, brave and true_

__


End file.
